


I was in the middle

by im_on_thedarksideofyourroom



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom/pseuds/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom
Summary: While the Bennet sisters were staying at Netherfield, Darcy went on a bike ride (according to Twitter.) What was he thinking about?





	I was in the middle

July 20th, 2012

  
William Darcy pulled away on his bike, leaving Netherfield behind him. He had made a good decision. Leaving his phone behind and getting some fresh air, that’s what he needed. Being in that house with flirty Caroline, lovey dovey Jane/Bing, and…well those people by themselves were getting on his nerves, not to mention his actual problem. He tried to clear his mind as he went down a hill. Tried thinking about nothing for a few minutes. Just him, his bike, and a beautiful summer’s day in the countryside. Although this town was certainly not his cup of tea, he could understand why Bing had liked it. He was beginning to like it, but not for the same ‘reason' that Bing had originally bought it.

  
He took a break beside a little pond where he could see the mountains in the distance. He automatically wondered whether she ever came to this spot. He looked around him. No one in sight. He wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. Damn. She was probably at the library, studying like she usually did. With terrible posture, leaning over a textbook, her shiny red hair hiding her. But if you looked closely, you could see her whole face through the strands of her hair. She would probably look at him, and frown, the way she normally did. But no matter...

  
He had realized that she was very attractive a long time ago. He couldn't even remember when he made this realization. He felt decidedly uncomfortable around her, but also felt compelled to her presence. When they had dinner reservation a couple of nights ago, he had actually been excited. Excited to be in the same room as her. Excited to look at her anytime he wanted. Excited to listen to whatever she had to say to him, or to Jane, or to anyone else. Bing and Jane…no, that was not what he was going to think about today. He’d save those concerns for another day.

  
He got back on his bike and pushed the kickstand up. He pushed forward, hearing the path of pebbles crunching beneath him.

  
She was smart, and thoughtful, and diligent, and kind. She was so invested in her grad school course load. She was always instigating arguments with him, and he didn’t know why, but they rarely failed to turn him on. It was actually embarrassing. It was like he was a teenager again, having to cover up the occasional boner in the most discrete manner possible. Her youngest sister was crazy energetic. Her mother was the most frightful person he’d ever met. Jane was probably leading his best friend on. Her father was fine, except for his financial management skills most likely. Her social class was completely incompatible with his. His father would have shuttered of the thought of his son-no he wouldn’t think about that. His parents weren’t around anymore. He didn’t need to make decisions based on what his father might have said if he were alive. He had to use the wisdom they imparted to him, and take care of the company and Gigi. Well, do his best anyways. His Aunt wouldn’t like Lizzie. But Gigi would. 

  
He hoped that his judgement would get him out of this mess. Being attracted to Lizzie, that was natural. Even admitting to having some feelings for her would be fine. At the end of the summer, he would leave for Los Angeles and hopefully forget all about her. Hopefully, yet unlikely.

  
As he rode up the driveway, he put his hand on the back of his shirt. Totally soaked through. He’d have a cold shower before he opened his laptop to deal with whatever crisis awaited him.

  
He almost wished Netherfield was smaller so that the residents would all have to share the same bathroom and shower. No. No, no, no. He did not wish that at all. He tried really hard not to picture her underneath the shower right next to his Netherfield bedroom, and failed.

  
He entered the foyer.  
“Hey, Darcy. How was your bike ride?” Bing smiled.  
“Perfectly adequate.” He started taking off his shoes.  
“You gonna go take a shower?”  
“Absolutely."


End file.
